BiggestThomasFan's Thomas Parody Casts
Here are some parody casts for BiggestThomasFan to do. Casts Thomas/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Mavis as Twilight Sparkle (Both wise) *Belle as Rainbow Dash (Both beautiful) *Rosie as Pinkie Pie (Both cute) *Molly as Fluttershy (Both wonderful) *Marion as Applejack *Emily as Rarity (Both beautiful) *Thomas as Spike (Both smart) *Lady Hatt as Princess Celestia *The Stationmaster's Wife as Princess Luna *Flora as Granny Smith *Henry as Big Macintosh *Annie as Apple Bloom *Clarabel as Sweetie Belle *Henrietta as Scootaloo *Millie as Derpy *Percy as Pipsqueak *Edward as Shining Armor *Lady as Princess Cadance *Gordon as Chief Thunderhooves *Isobella as Little Strongheart *James as Cranky Doodle Donkey *Old Slow Coach as Matilda *Toby as Braeburn *Duck as Soarin *Miss Jenny as Spitfire *Alice (from RWS) as Fleetfoot *Sailor John as Wind Rider *Oliver as Dr. Whooves *Diesel as Discord *Bill & Ben as Snips & Snails *Daisy as Gilda *Elizabeth as Trixie *Arry as Diamond Tiara (I know, Arry is male) *Bert as Silver Spoon (I know, Bert is male) *BoCo as Filthy Rich *Duke as Randolph *Diesel 10 as King Sombra *Splatter & Dodge as The Flim Flam Brothers *Bertie as Angel *Trevor as Gummy *Toad as Tank *Harold as Owlowiscious *Cora (from RWS) as Winona *Beatrice (from RWS) as Opalescence *Bulgy as Garble *98462 (from RWS) as The Purple Dragon (from the episode, Dragon Quest) *87546 (from RWS) as The Brown Dragon (from the episode, Dragon Quest) *Gator as Crackle (from the episode, Dragon Quest) *Hector as Iron Will *Spencer as Prince Blueblood *The Horrid Lorries as The Diamond Dogs *Caroline as Zecora *Murdoch as Fancypants *Stepney as Noteworthy *Harvey as Caramel *Fergus as Lucky Clover *Arthur as Goldengrape *Sir Topham Hatt as Hoity Toity *Dowager Hatt as Mayor Mare *Mr. Percival as Doc Top *Terence as Featherweight *Connor as Mr. Cake *Caitlin as Mrs. Cake *Hiro as Mr. Waddle *Cranky as Gustave Le Grand *Stanley as Thunderlane *Rocky as Bulk Biceps *Captain as Steve Magnet *Salty as Cheese Sandwich *Paxton as Silver Shill *D261 as Tirek *Bear (from RWS) as Scorpan *Sir Robert Norramby as Star Swirl the Bearded *Stephen as Flash Sentry *Norman as Donut Joe *Sidney as Mule *Neville as Trenderhoof *Isabel (from RWS) as Daring Do *Dulcie (from RWS) as Maud Pie *Bulstrode as Ahuizotl *The Spiteful Breakvan as Dr. Caballeron *Max as Hoops *Monty as Dumb-Bell *George as Score *Victor as Crescent Moon *Kevin as Rumble *Charlie as Truffle Shuffle *Tara the Red Logging Loco (a fan-made character) as Junebug *Duchess the Green Harbor Crane (a fan-made character) as Mane Goodall *Donald as Night Light *Pip (from RWS) as Twilight Velvet *Douglas as Hondo Flanks *Emma (from RWS) as Cookie Crumbles *Jerome as Doctor Horse *Judy as Nurse Redheart *Reg as Stellar Eclipse *Slip Coach #1 as Party Favor *Slip Coach #2 as Sugar Belle *Slip Coach #3 as Double Diamond *Mirabel (from RWS) as Night Glider *Brenda the Class 14 Diesel (a fan-made character) as Starlight Glimmer *Gina the Yellow Coach (a fan-made character) as Babs Seed *Glynn as Apple Strudel *Merrick as Half Baked Apple *Flynn as Sheriff Silverstar *Derek as Trouble Shoes *Whiff as Gizmo *Billy as Button Mash *Proteus as Comet Tail *Hank as Davenport *Bash as Chip Mint *Dash as Strike *Ferdinand as Mr. Greenhooves *Scruff as Lickety Split *Stafford as Neon Lights *Porter as Cherry Fizzy *Timothy as Shady Daze *Winston as Meadow Song *Thumper as Coco Crusoe *Butch as Royal Riff *Freddie as Bill Neigh *Owen as Tall Order *Colin as Hayseed Turnip Truck *Bertram as Savoir Fare *Tiger Moth as Lightning Dust (I know, Tiger Moth is male) *Ryan as Starry Eyes *Scruffey as The Cockatrice *Spamcan/D199 (from RWS) as Suri Polomare (I know, Spamcan is male) *Dennis as Coco Pommel (I know, Dennis is male) *City of Truro as Caeser *Flying Scotsman as Jet Set *Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) as Upper Crust *Martha the Yellow Steamroller (a fan-made character) as Sunset Shimmer *Victoria (from RWS) as Lyra *Helena (from RWS) as Bon-Bon *The Chinese Dragon as The Red Dragon (from the episode, Dragonshy) *Den as Manny Roar (The manticore from the episode, Friendship is Magic, Part 2) *Dart as The Ursa Minor *Jeremy as Seabreeze *Mighty Mac as The Orthros *Samson as Claude *Skiff as The Smooze *The Grumpy Passenger as Big Daddy McColt *Old Stuck-Up (from RWS) as Svengallop *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford as The Duke and Duchess of Maretonia *Nancy, the Guard's Daughter as Twist *The Refreshment Lady as Cherry Jubilee *Tom Tipper as Parcel Post *Mrs. Kyndley as Goldie Delicious *Alice as Zipporwhill *Alicia Botti as Sapphire Shores *The Troublesome Trucks as Changelings Thomas/The Simpsons *Thomas as Homer (Both are the main protagonists) *Emily as Marge (Both wear green) *Percy as Bart (Both are young and cheeky) *Rosie as Lisa *Millie as Maggie (Both wear blue) *Gremlin as Santa's Little Helper *Sir Topham Hatt's Cat as Snowball *Toby as Grandpa Abe (Both are old) *Donald & Douglas as Lenny & Carl *James as Moe (Both are vain) *Edward as Ned Flanders (Both are kind) *Madge as Maude Flanders *Bill & Ben as Rod & Todd Flanders *Diesel as Mr. Burns (Both are the main antagonists) *Paxton as Mr. Smithers *Gordon as Principal Skinner (Both are important) *Elizabeth as Agnes Skinner *Duck as Martin *Whiff as Milhouse *Molly as Edna Krabappel *Cranky as Krusty the Clown *Salty as The Sea Captain *Henry as Barney *Bertie as Sideshow Mel *George as Sideshow Bob *Bulgy as Comic Book Guy *Oliver as Chief Wiggum *Skarloey as Lou *Rheneas as Eddie *Billy as Ralph Wiggum *Scruff as Database *Arry as Nelson *Bert as Jimbo *Splatter as Kearney *Dodge as Dolph *Spamcan (from RWS) as Fat Tony *Diesel 10 as Snake *Hiro as Apu *Duncan as Groundskeeper Willie (Both are scottish, selfish and stubborn) *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gravedigger Billy *Jack as Cletus *Isobella as Brandine *Colin as Dr. Nick Riveria *BoCo as Dr. Julius Hibbert *Caitlin as Bernice Hibbert *Rusty as Reverend Lovejoy *Caroline as Helen Lovejoy *Annie as Patty *Clarabel as Selma *Sir Topham Hatt as Mayor Joe Quimby *Lady Hatt as Mrs. Quimby *Spencer as Superintendent Chalmers *Freddie as Old Gil *Trevor as Professor Frink *The Spiteful Breakvan as Frank Grimes *Scruffey as Frank Grimes Jr. *Conner as Herb Powell *Dowager Hatt as Mona Simpson *Duke as Hans Moleman *Terence as Jasper *Toad as Bumblebee Man *Stepney as John (from Homer's Phobia) *Hank as Yes Guy *Oliver (Pack) as The Music Teacher *Henrietta as Elizabeth Hoover *Derek as Kirk Van Houten *Pip (from RWS) as Luanne Van Houten *Byron as Otto Mann *Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) as Manjula *Murdoch as Rainer Wolfcastle *Max & Monty as Kangs and Kodos *D261 as Lyle Lanley *Smudger as Cecil Terwilliger *Dennis as Luigi Risotto *Jeremy as Disco Stu *Mavis as Janey Powell *Lady as Allison Taylor *Old Slow Coach as Lurleen Lumpkin *Victor as Kent Brockman (Both wear red) *Kevin as Michael D'Amico *Bulstrode as Russ Cargill *Isabel and Dulcie (from RWS) as Sherri and Terri *Ferdinand as Bleeding Gums Murphy *Luke as Colin (Both are Irish) *Neville as Larry Burns *Kelly as Sanjay *Alfie as Lewis *Nelson as Dr. Foster *Thumper as Itchy *Patrick as Scratchy *Butch as Poochie *Lorry 1 as Johnny Tightlips *Lorry 2 as Legs *Lorry 3 as Louie *8783 (from RWS) as Clancy Bouvier *Flora as Jacqueline Bouvier *City of Truro as Troy McClure *Sixteen as Herman *Rocky as Dr. J. Loren Pyror *Arthur as Jay Sherman *Lord Harry/#6/Patrick (from RWS) as Freddy Quimby *Belle as Sarah Wiggum *Ned as Mr. Muntz *Alice (from RWS) as Mrs. Muntz *Wilbert (from RWS) as Lionel Hutz *Mrs. Kyndley as Sherry Bobbins *Flying Scotsman as Duffman *Jinty (from RWS) as Benjamin *Pug (from RWS) as Doug *Bear (from RWS) as Gary *Mallard (from RWS) as Coach Kurpt *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Orville J. Simpson *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lunch Lady Doris *Miss Jenny as Lindsey Naegle *Daisy as Jessica Lovejoy *4 Troublesome Trucks and 4 Narrow Gauge Coaches as Octuplets *Old Stuck-Up (from RWS) as Artie Ziff *Stanley/No. 2 (from RWS) as Gerald Samson *Jeremiah Jobling as Raphael/The Sarcastic Guy *The Duke of Boxford as Fox Mulder *The Duchess of Boxford as Dana Scully *Sir Handel as Dr. Marvin Monroe *Peter Sam as Wendell Borton *Charlie as Dubya Spuckler *Bash as Incest Spuckler *Dash as Birthday Spuckler *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Adolf Hitler *The Magician as The Great Raymondo (from the episode, The Great Simpsina) *Norman as Judge Roy Synder *Den as Cesar *Dart as Ugolin *Emma (from RWS) as Ruth Powers *Victoria (from RWS) as Laura Powers *The Stationmaster's Wife as Lucille Botzcowski *Captain as Captain Lance Murdock *Flynn as Radioactive Man (Both wear red) *Alicia Botti﻿ as Rachel Jordan *Buster as Mr. Teeny *Mighty Mac as Bill & Marty *The Barber (from the episode, A Close Shave) as Jake the Barber *Culdee (from RWS) as Phony McRing-Ring *Albert (from RWS) as Jacques *Frank (from RWS) as Drederick Tatum *Neil (from RWS) as Capital City Goofball *Merrick as Rabbi Hyman Krustofski (Krusty's father) *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Crazy Cat Lady *Stephen Hatt as Patches *Bridget Hatt as Poor Violet *Cora (from RWS) as Mrs. Glick *Mike as The Rich Texan *The Old Engine (from RWS) as The Old Jewish Man *Harold as Arnie Pye (Arnie drives a helicopter and Harold is a helicopter) *Hercules (from TUGS) as Dr.﻿ Velimirovic *Samson as Declan Desmond *Jack the Grappler (from TUGS) as Dave Shutton *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Scott Christian *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mr. Costington *Pearl (from TUGS)﻿ as Mary Bailey *Catherine (from RWS) as Princess Kashmir *Algy (from The Thomas Annuals) as Roger Meyers Jr. *The Foreman as Roger Meyers Sr. *Stafford as Uter Zorker *The Foreign Engine (from RWS) as Leopold *Stanley as Squeaky Voiced Teen *Fergus as Blue-Haired Lawyer *31120 (from RWS) as Waylon Smithers, Sr. (Mr. Smithers' Dad) *Sigrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stephanie Brockman *Jock (from RWS) as Marshall Goldman *Timothy as Professor Frink's Son *Old Bailey as Chester Lampwick *Blister I & Blister II (from RWS) as Ernst & Gunter *Godred (from RWS) as Jonathan Frink Sr. *Fred Pelhay (from RWS) as Hugo Simpson *Rickety (from RWS) as Gino Terwilliger *Martha The Yellow Steamroller (A fan-made character) as Francesca Terwilliger *Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ling Bouvier *Nigel (a cancelled Thomas character) as Nigel Bakerbutcher (Both share the same first name) *The Works Diesel (from RWS) as Arthur Crandall *The Carols on Wheels Truck (from The Magazines) as Gabbo *Old Rusty (from TUGS) as Akira *Beatrice (from RWS) as Ms. Albright *U. L. P. (from RWS) as Aristotle Amadopolis *The Small Controller (from RWS) as State Comptroller Atkins *The Mountain Railway Truck (from RWS) as Booberella *Agnes (from RWS) as Ginger Flanders *Ruth (from RWS) as Amber Simpson *Ivo Hugh (from RWS) as Chase *Ernest (from RWS) as Richard *10751 (from RWS) as Charlie *Sidney as Frankie the Squealer *Lucy (from RWS) as Gloria *Tiger Moth as Birch Barlow *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Lugash *Jemima (from RWS) as Britney Brockman *Harvey as Mr. Bergstrom *The Teacher as Betsy Bidwell *Ada (from RWS) as Evelyn Peters *Jane (from RWS) as Ms. Phipps *Mabel (from RWS) as Greta Wolfcastle *The Red Engine (from RWS) as Patrick Farally *The Ballast Spreader (from RWS) as Ray Patterson *Bluebell (from RWS) as Lois Pennycandy *Isabel (from Theodore Tugboat) as Brunella Pommelhorst *Mirabel (from RWS) as Martha Prince *The Grumpy Passenger as George H. W. Bush *The Lady with the Big Hat (from the episode, Thomas and the Emergency Cable) as Barbara Bush *Marion as Cookie Kwan *The Island Inspector (from the episode, O The Indignity) as Sheldon Skinner *The Railroad Inspector (from the episode, Thomas In Charge) as Phil McGraw *Hector as Donny (from the episode, The Debarted) *Bertram as Leonard Nimoy *Stephen as Goose Gladwell *Owen as Barry White *Porter as Hugh Parkfield *Winston as Alex (from the episode, I'm Spelling as Fast as I Can) *Mr. Percival as George Plimpton (from the episode, I'm Spelling as Fast as I Can) *Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station Season 1) as Ringo Starr Thomas/Shining Time Station *Thomas as RS Mr. Conductor *Percy as GC Mr. Conductor *Emily as Stacy Jones *James as Schemer *Oliver as Matt *Rosie as Tanya *Toby as Harry Cupper *Gordon as Billy Twofeathers *Duck as Dan *Mavis as Kara *Millie as Becky *Porter as Tito Swing *Donald as Tex *Douglas as Rex *Molly as Didi *Marion as Grace *Sir Topham Hatt as JB King *Elizabeth as Midge Smoot *Madge as Ginny *Henry as Barton Winslow *Stephen as Mayor Flopdinger *Bertie as Felix *Duncan as Schemee *Diesel as Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin *BoCo as Tucker *Edward as Mr. Nicholas *Daisy as Vickie *George as Buster King *Whiff as Rusty McRail *Spencer as Hobart Hume *The Theodore Tugboat Characters as The Thomas & Friends Characters Thomas/Theodore Tugboat *Thomas as Theodore (Both the main heroes) *Percy as Hank (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Theodore and Hank are) *Gordon as George (Both strong) *James as Foduck (Both vain) *Emily as Emily (Both the main females and share the same name) *Sir Topham Hatt as The Dispatcher *Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as The Harbor Master *Edward as Truro *Henry as Digby *Toby as Baddeck *Duck as Fundy *Donald as Phillip *Douglas as Fillmore *Oliver as Northumberland *Diesel as Oliver *BoCo as Dartmouth *Daisy as Carla *Mavis as Rebecca *Stepney as Shamus *Bertie as Bedford *Salty as S.S. Malarkey *Harvey as Shelburne *Fergus as Nautilus *Duncan as Guysborough *Arthur as Chester *Lady as Bluenose *Diesel 10 as Cabot *The Troublesome Trucks as Cabot's Cargo *Terence as Bayswater *Toad as Barrington *Derek as Scally *The Angry Policeman as Snorri *Elizabeth as Constance *George as R. Boat *Murdoch as Stewiacke *Caroline as Caroline *Rosie as Pugwash *Stanley as Kulu *Isobella as Katherine *The Horrid Lorries as The Rhyming Rocks of Ecum Secum *Molly as Sigrid *Billy as Brunswick *Belle as Caroquette *Old Slow Coach as Dorothy *Bash & Dash as Blandford & Bingham *Ferdinand as Igloo *Annie as Petra *Clarabel as Pearl *Rocky as Clayton *Proteus as Kamel *Hank as Canso *Flora as Bonnavista *Hector as Tex *Bertram as Haliburton *Neville as Inverness *Norman as Cumberland *Sidney as Louis *Madge as Cocomagh *Butch as Bobby *Hiro as Kingston *Victor as Gregor *The Chinese Dragon as The Sea Monster *Thumper as Colchester *Henrietta as Clementine *Winston as Blankston *Owen as Owen *Stafford as Seabright *Conner as Kirby *Caitlin as Freda *Millie as Millie *Marion as Linda *The Red Engine (from RWS) as The Grain Ship *Catherine (from RWS) as Catherine (Both share the same name) *Bear/7101 (from RWS) as The Flat Eyed Coast Guard Ship *Isabel (from RWS) as Isabel *Dulcie (from RWS) as Gloria Cornwallis *Alice (from RWS) as Margaree Pride *Mirabel (from RWS) as Margaret *Pip (from RWS) as Jennifer *Emma (from RWS) as Emma Sophia *Green Arrow (from RWS) as William B. *Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) as Julia *Victoria (from RWS) as Clare *Helena (from RWS) as Annapolis *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Lilly the Lighthouse *Lady Hatt as Lunenburg *Tom Tipper as Shediac Thomas/Littlest Pet Shop *Rosie as Blythe Baxter *Emily as Zoe Trent *Percy as Vinnie Terrio *Molly as Penny Ling *Millie as Minka Mark *Mavis as Pepper Clark *Thomas as Sunil Nevla *Toby as Russell Ferguson *Flora as Buttercream *Henry as Roger Baxter *Lady Hatt as Mrs. Twombly *Duck as Jasper Jones *Belle as Sue Patterson *Caroline as Youngmee Song *Daisy as Brittany Biskit *Elizabeth as Whittany Biskit *Diesel as Fisher Biskit *The Spiteful Breakvan as Monban *Oliver as Josh Sharp *Edward as Digby *James as Mary Francis *Norman as Pete the Rat *Bill and Ben as Pete's friends *Victor as Esteban *BoCo as L-Zard *Derek as Forky *Isabel (from RWS) as Lazy Susan *Sidney as Fish Sauce *Porter as 3DGB *Dulcie (from RWS) as Bearded Lady *Victoria (from RWS) as Lemonface *Paxton as Ted Dancin' *Terence as Skink-a-dink-a-dinkity-dink *Spencer as Shahrukh *Lady as Sugar Sprinkles *Brenda the Dark Blue Class 14 Diesel (a fan-made character) as Madam Pom *Caitlin as Gail Trent *Henrietta as Scout Kerry *Old Slow Coach as Olive Shellstein *Gordon as Old Bananas *Billy as Shivers *Luke as Hubble *Trevor as Ollie Arms *Hector as Steve *Duke as Racoon Chief *Sir Handel and Peter Sam as The Other Racoons *Rusty as Joey Featherton *The Stationmaster's Wife as Finola Frum *Bertie as Sweet Cheeks *Bulgy as Wiggles McSunbask *Dowager Hatt as Mona Autumn *D261 as Ramon *Harold as Desi *Stanley as Captain Cuddles *Madge as Delilah *Dennis as Otto Von Fuzzlebutt *Smudger as Tangier *Stafford as Goldy *Gator as Big Al *Annie as Cashmere *Clarabel as Velvet Thomas/Arthur *Thomas as Arthur *Daisy as DW *Rosie as Kate *Edward as Mr. Read *Flora as Mrs. Read *Bertie as Pal *Percy as Buster *Emily as Francine *Mavis as Muffy *Fergus as Brain *Henry as Binky *Duck as George *Gordon as Mr. Ratburn *Sir Topham Hatt as Mr. Haney *BoCo as Mr. Morris *The Refreshment Lady as Mrs. McGrady *Belle as Prunella *Madge as Sue Ellen *Annie as Fern *Clarabel as Jena *Old Slow Coach as Grandma Thora *Toby as Grandpa Dave *Lady as Nadine *Bill as Tommy Tibble *Ben as Timmy Tibble *Diesel as Rattles *Elizabeth as Molly *Arry as Toby *Bert as Slinky *Isobella as Mrs. Baxter *James as Ed Crosswire *Molly as Millicent Crosswire *Oliver as Oliver Frensky *Isabel (from RWS) as Laverne Frensky *Catherine (from RWS) as Catherine Frensky *Caroline as Paige Turner *Miss Jenny as Ms. Morgan *Millie as Emily *Luke as James *Connor as Brain's Dad *Caitlin as Brain's Mom *Timothy as Binky's Dad *Marion as Binky's Mom *Murdoch as Bionic Bunny Thomas/Rugrats *Thomas as Tommy Pickles *Percy as Chuckie Finster *Oliver as Phil DeVille *Rosie as Lil DeVille *Daisy as Angelica Pickles *Emily as Kimi Wantanabe Finster *Mavis as Susie Carmichael *Billy as Dil Pickles *Bertie as Spike *Gordon as Stu Pickles *Old Slow Coach as Didi Pickles *Henry as Chaz Finster *Henrietta as Kira Wantanabe Finster *Edward as Howard DeVille *Flora as Betty DeVille *James as Drew Pickles *Molly as Charlotte Pickles *Toby as Grandpa Lou *Madge as Grandma Lulu *Hiro as Grandpa Boris *Isobella as Grandma Minka *Sir Topham Hatt as Randy Carmichael *Lady Hatt as Lucy Carmichael *Diesel 10 as Reptar Thomas/Garfield *Gordon as Garfield *Duck as Odie *Sir Topham Hatt as Jon *Lady Hatt as Liz *Thomas as Orson *James as Roy *Henry as Wade *Percy as Booker *Oliver as Sheldon *Edward as Bo *Emily as Lanolin *Diesel as The Weasel *Bulgy as The Fox *D261 as Gort *Arry as Wart *Bert as Mort *Rosie as Chloe *Hiro as Edward R. Furrow *Salty as Fred Duck *Toad as Newton Duck *Spencer as Aloysius *Toby as Plato *Fergus as Floyd *Luke as Nermal *Bash as Who the Dog *Dash as What the Dog *Ferdinand as Where the Dog *Dennis as Michael Crab *Bertie as Bertie Buddy Bear *Billy as Billy Buddy Bear *Whiff as Bobby Buddy Bear *Madge as Betty Buddy Bear Thomas/The Little Engine That Could (1991) *Emily as Tillie *Molly as Georgia *Toby as Jebediah *Gordon as Pete *Spencer as Farnsworth *Edward as Doc *Thomas as Chip *Sir Topham Hatt as Tower *Percy as Eric *Elizabeth as Jill *Henry as Rollo the Clown *Bertie as Chippers *Daisy as Grumpella *Donald and Douglas as The Giraffes *Duck as Perky *Stepney as Handy Pandy *Oliver as Stretch *Belle as Missy *The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Cake Carrying-Mice *Diesel as The Big Wolf *Salty as The Little Wolf *Bulgy as The Eagle *Diesel 10 as The Cave's Voice Thomas/We're Back! A Dinosaur Story *Thomas as Rex *Gordon as Woog *Henry as Dweeb *Emily as Elsa *Sir Topham Hatt as Captain Neweyes *Trevor as Vorb *Oliver as Louie *Rosie as Cecilia Nuthatch *Diesel as Professor Screweyes *Miss Jenny as Dr. Juliet Bleeb *Duck as Stubbs the Clown *Percy as Buster *Molly as Buster's Mom *James as Buster's Dad *George, Arry and Bert as Buster's Brothers Thomas/The Pebble and the Penguin *Thomas as Hubie *Emily as Marina *James as Rocko *Diesel as Drake *The Horrid Lorries as Drake's Servents *Millie as Petra *Sir Handel as Beany *Luke as Timmy *Diesel 10 as The Leopard Seal *The Troublesome Trucks as The Killer Whales *Arry and Bert as The Vultures Thomas/Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Note: My Thomas/Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs parodies are linked up to my Thomas/Peter Pan parodies)*Caitlin as Snow White *Duke as Doc *Sir Handel as Grumpy *Peter Sam as Happy *Skarloey as Bashful *Rusty as Sleepy *Rheneas as Sneezy *Duncan as Dopey *Connor as The Prince *The Stationmaster's Wife as The Queen *The Spiteful Breakvan as The Magic Mirror *Bulgy as The Huntsman *Diesel 10 as The Witch *Max and Monty as The Vultures *George as The Raven *Coaches as The Forest Animals Thomas/Pinocchio (Note: My Thomas/Pinocchio parodies are linked up to my Thomas/Peter Pan parodies) *Jack as Pinocchio *Duck as Jiminy Cricket *Toby as Geppetto *Alfie as Figaro *Isobella as Cloe *Lady as The Blue Fairy *Arry as Honest John *Bert as Gideon *Spencer as Stromboli *Sailor John as The Coachman *Smudger as Lampwick *Toad as Alexander *Bulstrode as Monstro Thomas/Bambi *Luke as Young Bambi *Sir Handel as Young Thumper *Peter Sam as Young Flower *Millie as Young Faline *Gordon as The Great Prince of the Forest *Old Slow Coach as Bambi's Mother *Toby as Friend Owl *Thomas as Adult Bambi *James as Adult Thumper *Henry as Adult Flower *Emily as Adult Faline *Belle as Mrs. Hare *The Narrow Gauge Coaches as Thumper's Sisters *Molly as The Female Bunny *Henrietta as The Female Skunk *Charlie as Geno *Rosie as Gurri *Diesel as Ronno *Smudger as Young Ronno *The Troublesome Trucks as The Hunting Dogs *Spencer as The Porcupine *Madge as Mena Thomas/Alice in Wonderland (Note: My Thomas/Alice in Wonderland parodies are linked up to my Thomas/Peter Pan parodies)*Rosie as Alice *Caroline as Dinah *Belle as Alice's Sister *Henry as Mad Hatter *Oliver as March Hare *Bertie as Dormouse *Stanley as White Rabbit *Patrick as Cheshire Cat *Reg as The Doorknob *Edward as Dodo *Bill as Tweedledee *Ben as Tweedledum *D261 as The Walrus *Derek as The Carpenter *BoCo as Bill the Lizard *Cranky as Caterpillar *Coaches as The Flowers and Oysters *Elizabeth as The Queen of Hearts *Paxton as The King of Hearts *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Card Soldiers Thomas/Peter Pan *Thomas as Peter Pan *Emily as Wendy *Whiff as John *Percy as Michael *Mavis as Tinker Bell *James as George Darling *Molly as Mary Darling *Madge as Nana *Diesel as Captain Hook *Scruffey as Mr. Smee *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and The Troublesome Trucks as The Pirate Crew *Gator as Tick-Tock the Crocodile *Billy as Slightly *Harvey as Cubby *Luke as Nibs *Charlie as Tootles *Donald and Douglas as The Twins *Gordon as Indian Chief *Millie as Tiger Lily *Daisy as Squaw *Express Coaches as Other Indians *Narrow Gauge Coaches as Mermaids Thomas/101 Dalmatians *Thomas as Pongo *Emily as Perdita *Sir Topham Hatt as Roger *Lady Hatt as Anita *Dowager Hatt as Nanny *Daisy as Cruella De Vil *Arry as Jasper *Bert as Horace *Oliver as Lucky *Percy as Patch *Duck as Rolley *Millie as Penny *Luke as Freckles *BoCo as Danny *Mavis as Scottie *Edward as Captain *Gordon as Colonel *Stafford as Sgt. Tibbs *Toby as Towser *Flora as Lucy *Salty as Collie *Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta and Old Slow Coach as The Cows *Henry as Labrador *James as Thunderbolt *Bulgy as Lil' Lightning *Diesel as The Evil Cowboy *Derek as Lars Thomas/The Sword in the Stone *Arthur as Arthur/Wart *Sir Robert Norramby as Merlin *Harold as Archimedes *Gordon as Sir Ector *James as Sir Kay *Oliver as Sir Pelinore *Molly as Scullury Maid *Daisy as Madam Mim *Murdoch as Black Bart *Fergus as The Guard *Jack as Tiger *Alfie as Talbot *The Spiteful Breakvan as The Wolf *Caroline as The Girl Squirrel *Old Slow Coach as Granny Squirrel *Bulstrode as The Pike Thomas/Mary Poppins *Emily as Mary Poppins *Thomas as Bert *James as George Banks *Molly as Winifred Banks *Rosie as Jane Banks *Charlie as Michael Banks *Marion as Ellen *Madge as Mrs. Brill *Gordon as Admiral Boom *Henry as Mr. Binnacle *Edward as Constable Jones *Daisy as Katie Nanna *Whiff as Uncle Albert *Bertie as Andrew *Spencer as Mr. Dawes Sr. *Dennis as Mr. Dawes Jr. *The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Penguin Waiters *Winston as The Fox *Old Slow Coach as The Bird Woman Thomas/The Jungle Book *Thomas as Mowgli *Henry as Baloo *James as Bagheera *Diesel as Shere Khan *George as Kaa *Gordon as Colonel Hathi *Old Slow Coach as Winifred *Percy as Hathi Jr. *Express Coaches as The Other Elephants *Paxton as King Louie *Dart as Flunkey *Troublesome Trucks as The Monkeys *Skarloey as Buzzie *Rheneas as Flaps *Sir Handel as Ziggy *Peter Sam as Dizzy *Toby as Akela *Edward as Rama *Flora as Raksha *The Culdee Fell Engines (from RWS) as The Other Wolves *Emily as Shanti *Charlie as Ranjan *Sir Topham Hatt as Mowgli's Father *Lady Hatt as Mowgli's Mother *Freddie as Lucky Thomas/The Aristocats *Emily as Duchess (Both the main females) *Thomas as Thomas O'Malley (Both the main heroes and share the same name) *Sir Handel as Toulouse *Millie as Marie *Peter Sam as Berlioz *Trevor as Roquefort *Flora as Frou-Frou *D261 as Edgar *Lady Hatt as Madame Adelaide Bonfamille *Sir Topham Hatt as George Hautecourt *Bulgy as The Milkman *Donald as Napoleon *Douglas as Lafayette *Annie as Abigail *Clarabel as Amelia *Ferdinand as Uncle Waldo *Henry as Scat Cat *Percy as Shun Gon *James as Hit Cat *Oliver as Peppo *Gordon as Billy Boss Thomas/Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Emily as Miss Eglantine Price *Thomas as Professor Emelius Browne *Oliver as Charlie *Rosie as Carrie *Toad as Paul *Molly as Mrs. Hobday *Gordon as General Teagler *Henry as Captain Greer *James as Mr. Jelk *Diesel as Bookman *Bulgy as Swinburne *Hector as Cosmic Creepers *BoCo as The Portobello Road Workman *Toby as The Elderly Farmer *Sailor John as Colonel Heller *The Troublesome Trucks as The Nazis *Captain as Mr. Codfish *Spencer as King Leonidas *Fergus as Secretary Bird *Harvey as Fisherman Bear *Donald and Douglas as The Vultures *Oliver (Pack) as Rhinoceros *Patrick as Crocodile *Buster as Hyena *Ned as Warthog *Byron as Gorilla *Kelly as Ostrich *Nelson as Hippopotamus *Kevin as Kangaroo *Alfie as Cheetah *Jack as Elephant Thomas/Robin Hood *Thomas as Robin Hood *Henry as Little John *Edward as Alan-a-Dale *Toby as Friar Tuck *Emily as Maid Marian *Mavis as Lady Kluck *Diesel as Prince John *George as Sir Hiss *Bulgy as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Den as Trigger *Dart as Nutsy *BoCo as Otto *Percy as Skippy *Trevor as Toby *Rosie as Sis *Millie as Tagalong *Flora as Mrs. Bunny *Spencer as Captain Crocodile *The Troublesome Trucks as The Rhino Guards and Wolf Hunters *Bertie as Sexton Mouse *Madge as Little Sister *Sir Topham Hatt as King Richard Thomas/The Fox and the Hound *Luke as Tod *Rusty as Copper *Thomas as Adult Tod *Dennis as Adult Copper *Belle as Big Mama *Oliver as Dinky *Henry as Boomer *Dowager Hatt as Widow Tweed *The Grumpy Passenger as Amos Slade *Spencer as Chief *Scruff as Squeaks *George as Badger *Percy as Porcupine *Emily as Vixey *Molly as Tod's Mother *Henrietta as Abigail *Diesel 10 as The Bear *Gordon as Cash *Daisy as Dixie *Donald as Waylon *Douglas as Floyd *Mavis as Granny Rose *Jem Cole as Lyle *Sir Topham Hatt as Winchell P. Bickerstaff *Thomas/The Little Mermaid (Note: I am only doing the first Little Mermaid movie as I have not seen its sequels, and if I see its sequels, I'll do them as well)*Emily as Ariel *Thomas as Prince Eric *Percy as Flounder *Mike as Sebastian *Henry as Scuttle *Gordon as King Triton *Elizabeth as Ursula *Arry as Flotsam *Bert as Jetsam *Mavis as Attina *Daisy as Alana *Molly as Adella *Belle as Aquata *Caitlin as Arista *Rosie as Andrina *Bertie as Max *Toby as Grimsby *Marion as Carlotta *Spencer as Chef Louis *Bulstrode as Glut the Shark *Stanley as The Seahorse Herald Thomas/Beauty and the Beast *Belle as Belle (Both share the same name and beautiful) *Gordon as Beast (Both strong) *Thomas as Lumiere (Both smart) *Percy as Cogsworth (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Lumiere and Cogsworth are) *Daisy as Mrs. Potts *Paxton as Chip *Emily as Fifi (Both beautiful) *Edward as Maurice *Toad as Philippe *Spencer as Gaston *Smudger as Lefou *Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta as The Bimbettes *Bertie as Sultan (Footstool form) *BoCo as Chef Bouche *Mavis as Wardrobe *Diesel 10 as Monsieur D'Arque *The Troublesome Trucks as The Wolves *Flynn as Prince Adam *Oliver as Human Lumiere *Toby as Human Cogsworth *Flora as Human Mrs. Potts *Luke as Human Chip *Rosie as Human Fifi *Gremlin as Sultan (Dog form) Thomas/Aladdin *Thomas as Aladdin (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Princess Jasmine (Both the main females and crush on ) *Henry as Genie *Bertie as Abu *Harold as Carpet *Edward as The Sultan *Rusty as Rajah *Diesel 10 as Jafar/Genie Jafar *D261 as Beggar Jafar *The Spiteful Brakevan as Snake Jafar *Bulgy as Iago *Toby as The Paddler *Diesel as Razoul *The Troublesome Trucks as The Royal Guards *S. C. Ruffey as Gazeem *Spencer as Prince Achmed *Stephen and Bridget Hatt as the Two Hungry Children *George as Abis Mal *Gordon as Cassim *Sailor John as Sa'Luk *Lady as The Oracle Thomas/The Lion King *Gordon as Mufasa *Old Slow Coach as Sarabi *Luke as Simba *Marion as Sarafina *Millie as Nala *Thomas as Adult Simba *Emily as Adult Nala *Edward as Zazu *James as Timon *Percy as Pumbaa *Toby as Rafiki *Diesel as Scar *Daisy as Shenzi *Arry as Banzai *Bert as Ed *Fergus as The Gopher *Rosie as Kiara *Skiff as Kovu *Molly as Adult Kiara *Dennis as Adult Kovu *Brenda the Class 14 Diesel (a fan-made character) as Zira *Elizabeth as Vitani *Bulgy as Nuka *Mavis as Timon's Mother *Henry as Uncle Max Thomas/Monsters, Inc. (Note: My Thomas/Monsters Inc. parodies are linked up to my Thomas/WALL-E and Thomas/Monsters University parodies)*Gordon as Sulley *Percy as Mike *Millie as Boo *Diesel 10 as Mr. Waternoose *Diesel as Randall *Paxton as Fungus *Elizabeth as Roz *Daisy as Celia Mae *Bill as Needleman *Ben as Smitty *Workmen as the CDA *Molly as Flint *Derek as Thaddeus Bile *Edward as Jerry *Dennis as Claws Ward *Reg as Lanky Schmidt *Henry as George *Duck as Charlie *Sam as Ted *Hiro as Sushi Chef *Hector as Yeti *Billy as Baby Smitty Thomas/Finding Nemo *Thomas as Nemo *Henry as Marlin *Emily as Dory *Gordon as Gill *Paxton as Bloat *Mavis as Peach *Stanley as Gurgle *Stepney as Bubbles *Marion as Deb *Arthur as Jacques *James as Nigel *Troublesome Trucks as The Other Seagulls *BoCo as Crush *Percy as Squirt *Edward as Mr. Ray *Diesel as Bruce *Dennis as Anchor *Norman as Chum *Peter Sam as Anchor's Fish Friend *Duck as Tad *Oliver as Sheldon *Rosie as Pearl *Henrietta as Coral *Sailor John as Dr. Philip Sherman *Daisy as Darla *Bulstrode as Benny *Diesel 10 as The Anglerfish *Hector as The Whale Thomas/WALL-E (Note: My Thomas/WALL-E parodies are linked up to my Thomas/Monsters Inc. and Thomas/Monsters University parodies)*Thomas as WALL-E *Emily as EVE *Stanley as M-O *Murdoch as Captain B. McCrea *Spencer as AUTO *George as G-4 *Rosie as PR-T *The Troublesome Trucks as the Steward-Bots *Connor as John *Caitlin as Mary *Trevor as Hal *James as BURN-E *Harvey as SUPPLY-R *The Mayor of Sodor as Shelby Forthright Thomas/A Christmas Carol *Diesel as Ebenezer Scrooge *Thomas as Bob Cratchit *Oliver as Fred *Donald and Douglas as Collectors for the Poor *Dennis as Jacob Marley *Salty as The Ghost of Christmas Past *Paxton as The Ghost of Christmas Present *Diesel 10 as The Ghost of Christmas Future (Yet to Come) *Emily as Mrs. Cratchit *Timothy as Tiny Tim *Fergus as Peter Cratchit *Millie as Martha Cratchit *Madge as Belle *BoCo as Mr. Fezziwig *Isobella as Mrs. Dilber *George as Old Joe *Bulgy as Ignorance *Elizabeth as Want Thomas/Monsters University (Note: My Thomas/Monsters University parodies are linked up to my Thomas/Monsters Inc. and Thomas/WALL-E parodies)*Gordon as Sulley *Percy as Mike *Toby as Don *Charlie as Art *Donald as Terry *Douglas as Terri *Oliver as Scott Squibbles *Sir Topham Hatt as Professor Knight *Lady Hatt as Dean Hardscrabble *Diesel as Randall *D261 as Johnny Worthington III *Scruffey as Chet Alexander *Arry as Javier Rios *Bert as Reggie Jacobs *Smudger as Chip Goff *BoCo as Brock Pearson *Caroline as Claire Wheeler *Bertie as Archie the Scare Pig *Henrietta as Carrie Williams *Mavis as Sheri Squibbles *Hank as Frank McCay *Madge as Karen Graves *Elizabeth as Roz *Hector as Yeti Thomas/Sonic *Thomas as Sonic (Thomas and Sonic are both the main heroes) *Percy as Tails (Percy and Tails are both the youngest) *James as Antione (James and Antione are both vain) *Duck as Rotor (Rotor's voice suits Duck) *Emily as Princess Sally (Thomas has a crush on Emily, just like Sonic has a crush on Princess Sally) *Molly as Bunnie Rabbot (Molly and Bunnie Rabbot are both kind) *Edward as Uncle Chuck (Edward and Uncle Chuck are both blue and they're both kind) *Gordon as Knuckles *Rosie as Amy Rose *Mavis as Cream *Diesel as Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman (Diesel and Dr. Robotnik are both the main villains) (The Robotnik in AOSTH and Sonic X and The Robotnik in SATAM and SU are not different people, they're the same) *Bulgy as Snivley *Scruffey as Cluck *Arry and Bert as Scratch and Grounder *George as Coconuts *Judge Judy the Diesel (A Fan-Made Character) as Mama Robotnik *Madge as Dulcy (Dulcy's voice suits Madge) *Murdoch as Ari *The Fat Controller as King Acorn *Daisy as Breezy *Hector as Robotnik Jr. *Gail (from Ernest the Engine & Others) as Lupe *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Nicole *Victoria (from RWS) as Sonia *Whiff as Manic *Max as Sleet *Monty as Dingo *Paxton as Cyrus *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Bartleby *Elizabeth as Rouge *Skarloey as Chris *Rheneas as Danny *Toby as Chuck Thorndyke *Henrietta as Cheese *Oliver as Espio *Billy as Charmy (Billy and Charmy are both silly) *BoCo as Vector *Spencer as Shadow (Spencer is a villain in HOTR) *Diesel 10 as Gerald Robotnik (Diesel 10 is a villain in TATMR) *Henry as Big the Cat *Toad as Froggy Thomas/Rainbow *Thomas as Zippy *Bertie as George *Gordon as Bungle *Boco as Geoffrey Hayes *Hank as Rod Burton *Oliver as Rodger Walker *Emily as Jane Tucker *Whiff as Freddy Marks *Rosie as Sophie Aldred *Mavis as Cleo Thomas/Horrid Henry *Diesel as Horrid Henry (Diesel and Horrid Henry are both the main villains) *Thomas as Perfect Peter (Thomas and Perfect Peter are both the main protagonists) *Lady Hatt as Mum (Mum's voice suits Lady Hatt) *Sir Topham Hatt as Dad (Dad's voice suits Sir Tophamm Hatt) *Scruffey as Fang The Hamster *Bertie as Fluffy the Cat *Arry as Rude Ralph *Bert as Mischievous Mike *Daisy as Moody Margaret (Moody Margaret's voice suits Daisy) *Toby as Margaret's Dad *Old Slow Coach as Margaret's Mom (Not all Thomas pairings I support will be supported in all my parodies) *Mavis as Sour Susan (Sour Susan's voice suits Mavis) *Edward as Brainy Brian (Edward and Brainy Brian are both smart) *Henry as Anxious Andrew *Emily as Gorgeous Gurinder (Emily and Gorgeous Gurinder are both beautiful) *Rosie as Prizzy Polly *Murdoch as Beefy Bert *Percy as Goody-Goody Gordon *Duck as Tidy Ted *Oliver as Spotless Sam *BoCo as Aerobic Al *Dennis as Weepy William *Elizabeth as Miss Battle-Axe *Caroline as Mrs Battle-Axe *Madge as Miss Lovely (Miss Lovely's voice suits Madge) *Gordon as Mr. Mossy (Mr. Mossy's voice suits Gordon) *Belle as Mrs. Mossy *The Refreshment Lady as Miss OddBod *James as Stuck-Up Steve *Flora as Ruby *Henrietta as Great Aunt Greta *D261 as Bossy Bill *Hector as Big Boss *Diesel 10 as Mr. Nerdon *Troublesome Trucks as The Killer Boy Rats *Den and Dart as The Brickhouse Boys *George as Greedy Graham *Stepney as Jolly Josh *Lady as Singing Soraya *Spencer as Slimy Sammy *Duncan as Pimbly Paul *Stanley as New Nick *Arthur as Kind Kasim *Toad as Dizzy Dave *Victoria (from RWS) as Miss Impatience Tutu *Bulgy as Mutant Max *The Angry Policeman as Soggy Sid *Dowager Hatt as Grandma *Hiro as Grandad *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Peter's Angel *Zorran (from TUGS) as Peter's Devil *The Stationmaster's Wife as Rabid Rebecca Thomas/American Dad *Skarloey as Stan *Madge as Francine *Annie as Hayley *Rusty as Steve *Sir Handel as Roger *Terence as Klaus *Harvey as Snot *Peter Sam as Barry *Hiro as Toshi *Freddie as Jeff Fischer *Mighty as Greg *Mac as Terry *Mr. Percival as Avery Bullock *Arthur as Bob Memari *Pip (from the RWS) as Linda Memari *Emma (from the RWS) as Debbie Hyman Thomas/Shining Time Station *Thomas as Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Percy as Mr. Conductor (George Carlin) *Rosie as Stacy Jones *James as Schemer (James and Schemer are both vain characters) *Duck as Matt *Lady as Tanya *Oliver as Dan *Mavis as Kara *Emily as Becky *Toby as Harry Cupper (Toby and Harry Cupper are both old characters) *Gordon as Billy Twofeathers *Duncan as Schemee *Salty as Tito Swing *Donald as Tex *Douglas as Rex *Caroline as Didi *Old Slow Coach as Grace *The Fat Controller as JB King *Elizabeth as Midge Smoot *Madge as Ginny *Harold as Mayor Flopdinger *Bertie as Felix *Billy as Kit *Daisy as Vickie *Edward as Mr. Nicholas *BoCo as Tucker *Henry as Barton Winslow *Annie and Clarabel as Midge Smoot's Granddaughters *Spencer as Hobart Hume *Freddie as Edmund the Painter *Whiff as Rusty *Skarloey as Prince Michael Mikey *Lady Hatt as The Queen *Stepney as Amazo the Great *Rocky as Barry Prince *Diesel as Mr. Conductor's Double (Diesel and Mr. Conductor's Double are both evil) *George as Buster King *Den & Dart as Bull and Biff *Arry & Bert as The Evil Workers *Flora as Mr. Conductor's Sister *Duke as Max *Flynn as Ned Kincaid *Hank as Mr. Typo *Fergus as Jake Scoop *Belle as Gracie Jones *Hiro as William Twofeathers *Dennis as Jebediah Schemer *Mr. Percival as BJ King *The TUGS characters as The Thomas Characters Thomas/Mickey Mouse *Thomas as Mickey Mouse *James as Donald Duck *Toby as Goofy *Percy as Pluto *Emily as Minnie Mouse *Molly as Daisy Duck *Henry as Horace Horsecollar *Bash as Huey *Dash as Dewey *Ferdinand as Louie *Donald as Chip *Douglas as Dale *Bertie as Casey Junior *Flora as Clarabelle Cow *Gordon as Scrooge McDuck *Diesel as Pete *Lady as Fifi the Peke *Mavis as Dinah the Dachshund *Diesel 10 as Willy the Giant *Spencer as Mortimer Mouse Thomas/Pingu *Percy as Pingu *Thomas as Robby the Seal *Rosie as Pinga *Edward as Pingu's Dad *Molly as Pingu's Mom *Oliver as Pingo *Harvey as Pingg *Mavis as Pingi *Toby as Pingu's Grandfather *Duck as Pongi *Sir Topham Hatt as The Schoolmaster *Diesel, Arry & Bert as The Hockey Players *Diesel 10 as Lepord Seal *Harold as The Seagull *George as The Monster *Stanley as Bajoo *Salty as Punki *Henry as Prince *Emily as Princess *BoCo as Doctor *Stepney as Pongg *Bertie as Pingu with Green Skin *Bill & Ben as The Two Baby Penguins *Splatter & Dodge as The Strangers *Daisy as An Old Granny-Hating Penguin *Scruffey as A Killer Vaccum Cleaner *Dennis as Organ Grinder *Mr. Percival as The Mayor *Bulgy as The Grumpy Penguin Thomas/Looney Tunes *Thomas as Bugs Bunny *James as Daffy Duck *Henry as Porky Pig *Toby as Foghorn Leghorn *Diesel as Yosemite Sam *Emily as Lola Bunny *Rosie as Penelope Pussycat *D261 as Wile E Coyote *Bertie as Road Runner *Scruffey as Tazmanian Devil *Harold as Beaky Buzzard *Madge as Granny *Donald as Hubie *Douglas as Bertie *Dennis as Charlie Dog *Hector as Hector the Bulldog *Percy as Tweety *Bulgy as Sylvester *Spencer as Elmer Fudd *Whiff as Pepe Le Pew *Arry & Bert as Rocky & Mugsy *George as Marvin the Martian *Oliver as Michigan J. Frog *Duck as Sam Sheepdog *Spamcan (from RWS) as Ralph Wolf *Daisy as Witch Hazel *Diesel 10 as Crusher Thomas/Scooby Doo *Thomas as Scooby Doo *Percy as Shaggy *Edward as Fred *Rosie as Daphne *Molly as Velma *Billy as Scrappy Doo *Oliver as Scooby Dum *Diesel 10 as Villain *Policeman as A Police Officer Thomas/Wacky Races *Diesel as Dick Dastardly *Bulgy as Muttley *Donald as Rock Slag *Douglas as Gravel Slag *Bill as Big Gruesome *Ben as Little Gruesome *Toby as Professor Pat Pending *James as Red Max *Emily as Penelope Pitstop *BoCo as Sergeant Blast *Percy as Private Meekley *Duke as Clyde *Peter Sam as Ring-a-Ding *Duncan as Mac *Skarloey as Rug Bug Bunny *Rusty as Kirby *Sir Handel as Danny *Rheneas as Willy *Duck as Luke *Henry as Blubber Bear *Edward as Peter Perfect *Gordon as Rufus Ruffcut *Charlie as Sawtooth *Sir Topham Hatt as The Announcer *Oliver as Elmer (Luke's Cousin) *Mavis as The Female Alligator *Spencer as The Wargames General *Salty as The Sheriff *Troublesome Trucks as Alligators *Max and Monty as The Ghosts *Molly as Brenna Bubbles (A Fan-made WR character made by BorisFangirl) *Cranky as The Mechanic *Hector as The Kodiak Bear *Thomas as Yankee Doodle Pigeon *Harvey as Klunk *Billy as Zilly Thomas/King of the Hill *Jack as Hank *Isobella as Peggy *Alfie as Bobby *Old Slow Coach as Launne *Dennis as Dale *Ned as Bill *Oliver (Pack) as Boomhauer *Victoria (from the RWS) as Nancy *Buster as Joseph *Lord Harry/#6/Patrick (from the RWS) as Kahn *The Foreman as Mr. Stricklin *Mike (from the RWS) as Cotton Thomas/Ernest the Engine Cart *Thomas as Ernest *Percy as Stevie *Emily as Gail Thomas/Salty's Lighthouse *Stepney as Salty *Percy as Claude *Harvey as Octo the Octopus *Annie and Clarabel as Sophie and Sadie *Madge as Aunt Chovie *Thomas as Ten Cents *Gordon as Big Stack *Toby as Otis *James as Top Hat *Henry as Warrior *Edward as Hercules *Lady as Sunshine *Lady Hatt as Captain Star *Duncan as Zorran *Sir Handel as Z.B. *Peter Sam as Zak *Skarloey as Zug *Rheneas as Zip *Mr Percival as Captain Zero *Oliver as Grampus *Rosie as Lillie *Caroline as Little Ditcher *Mavis as Sally Seaplane *Duck as Boomer *Bertie as Stanley/Chooch *Jack as Scoop *Murdoch as Steamer *Diesel as Sea Rogue *Charlie as Billy Shoepack *Cranky as Bigg Basil *Rusty as Cappy *Bill as Mr. Boffo *Ben as Mr. Socko *Spencer as Bluenose *Whiff as Lord Stinker *Donald as Frank *Douglas as Eddie *Rocky as Mighty Moe *Henreitta as Pearl *Captain as The Fultan Ferry Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants *Thomas as Spongbob *Charlie as Patrick *Henry as Mr. Krabs *James as Squidward *Emily as Sandy *Diesel as Plankton *Percy as Gary *Gordon as Larry (Gordon and Larry are both strong) *Caroline as Mrs. Puff *Mavis as Pearl *Daisy as Karen *Spencer as King Neptune *Annie as Queen Amphitrite *Diesel 10 as Dennis *Edward as Spongebob's Dad *Belle as Spongebob's Mom *Lady as Mindy *Old Stuck-Up as Triton *Duck as Stanley *Donald as Mermaid Man *Douglas as Barnacle Boy *Toby as Grandpa Squarepants *Flora as Grandma Squarepants *Hiro as Old Man Jenkins *Oliver as Scooter *George as Flatts (Not Diesel, because Flats is green and Diesel is black) *Terence as Flatts' Dad *Elizabeth as Nancy Suzy Fish *Bulgy as Squilliam Fancyson *Scruffey as Bubble Bass *Arthur as Jack Kahuna Laguna *Murdoch as Lord Royal Highness *BoCo as Dr. Gill Gilliam *Isobella as Betsy Krabs *Hector as Blackjack Squarepants *Caroline as Mrs. Grisstelpuss *Fergus as Herb Star, Patrick's Dad *Old Slow Coach as Margie Star, Patrick's Mom *Dennis as Marty *Henrietta as Janet *Arry as Man Ray *Bert as Dirty Bubble *D261 as The Flying Dutchman *Salty as Patchy the Pirate *Billy as Potty the Parrot *The Spiteful Breakvan as The Sea Bear *Max/Monty as The Sea Rhino *Bulstrode as Robot Krabs *Splatter as Squid Doodle *Dodge as Sinister Slug *Sixteen as Moth *Spamcan as Carl *Cranky as Tom Smith *Zorran (from TUGS) as Dead Eye Plankton *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Horace B. Magic *Sir Handel as Mr. Tentacles *Clarabel as Mrs. Tentacles *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Fred *Pip/Emma as Polene Puff *Trevor as Lou *Bertie as Frank *Stepney as Nat Peterson *Harvey as Bubble Buddy *Toad as Billy the Snail *Derek as Lenny Thomas/Shrek *Thomas as Shrek *James as Donkey *Emily as Princess Fiona *Percy as Puss in Boots *Gordon as King Harold *Old Slow Coach as Queen Lillian *D199 as Pied Piper *Diesel as Lord Farquard *Bulgy as Prince Charming *Daisy as The Fairy Godmother *Spencer as Rumpelstiltskin *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel as The Ogre Babies *Bill, Ben, Billy as The Three Little Pigs *Donald, Douglas, BoCo as The Three Blind Mice *Murdoch as Ogre Hunter *Oliver as Artie *Duck as The Big Bad Wolf *Salty as Captin Hook *Duncan as Cyclops *Toby as Magic Mirror *Molly as Evil Queen Thomas/The Three Caballeros *Thomas as Panchito *Whiff as Jose Carioca *Percy as Donald Duck Thomas/James and the Giant Peach *Thomas as James *Gordon as Grasshopper *James as Centtpede *Emily as Ladybug *Mavis as Miss Spider *Percy as Earthworm *Molly as Gloworm *Daisy as Aunt Spiker *Elizabeth as Aunt Sponge *Henry as Old Man *Diesel 10 as Rhino *Diesel as Giant Shark *Troublesame Trucks as The Skelepirates Thomas/Pac Man *Thomas as Pac Man *Emily as Ms. Pac Man *Percy as Pac Baby *Diesel as Mezmeron *Spencer as Grump *Gordon as Officer Old Pac *James as Morris *Toby as Pete the Plumber *Bill as Blinky *Ben as Inky *Daisy as Pinky (I know Daisy is female) *Duncan as Clyde *Mavis as Sue Category:BiggestThomasFan